Aeliza Faintree
Basic Info Age: 25 (Although she may look a bit older) Species: Wolf Animoid Gender: Female Occupation: Leader & supporter of Team Faintree Shyrinite Element: Diamond History Aeliza lived what others would consider to be a perfectly normal life under The Author's regime. Everybody she met seemed emotionless, but would be more often to their feelings when not in a public space. She ended up learning that this is only the case because the govern tells everybody what they want to be and never lets anybody be what they want to be otherwise they receive serious consequences. Eventually, Aeliza ended up find a place not discovered by the regime hidden in 0.1% of the universe with everything else above it known as the Darkverse. Down here is a place with no rules which means people are free to do anything they please. Although sadly this means that much of it is filled with one of the most disturbing kinds of people that your mind could ever imagine. Aeliza found a place where she can be more open about her feelings towards the regime and communicate with those can embrace their true selves more than anybody could ever imagine outside the Darkverse. But most of the Animoid race is still oppressed and perhaps something should be done about it? Personality Aeliza was originally a woman who didn't make up many of her decisions. Only obeying what the regime else tells her to do such as wanting to get married even though she didn't want to. She was worried about breaking the regime's laws and never wanted to participate in a group of people breaking laws just to have some harmless fun. But eventually after awhile she changed her mind about that and decided to take risks in being the master of her own destiny more. Realizing that now there is nothing holding her back. She feels like it is her duty to make sure that everybody is okay. Aeliza is a very knowledgeable person. She is capable of answering almost any question that you could ever think of. Almost because she doesn't understand the trends of anything that came out less than ten years ago making her seem much older than she actually is. So don't ask her questions about modern things. She is good with directions on where to go, but Codi seems to be a better woman to ask about the Darkverse and making sure that other members of the team stay on track. While Aeliza loves to read and this is where she gets much of her knowledge from. She will read about anything whether it is related to tunnels, music, anything you could ever imagine. Although she is so obsessed with reading that she may end up missing out on spending time with her friends. Meaning that she can be a bit anti-social at times. She has her own personal library dedicated to every book that she has read and she still has yet to read. She also has a job working at a public library. Relationships Aeliza does not seem to be interested in relationships, only friendships. She has been constantly pressured to marry someone but has never fallen in love with anybody. Her friends are * Codi * Leo * Avelyn * Abel * Her parents * Many other people in the Darkverse group who do not have names. Combat powers and abilities # Stat Boosts (Defense and speed) # Continuous Damage (Can infect targets with it via projectiles) # Reflection # Healing # Reflection # Neutralize Nullify More information on how they work here. Other powers and abilities * She has the ability to find out info about certain locations such as it's surroundings, geography, history and even finding out about a certain character who existed in one location. Research is the first thing that she does whenever she explores a new place. It is not something that she uses in combat however. Trivia * Her design is inspired by fanart out of an anthropomorphic version of Ninetales from Pokemon created by game developer "DuskyUmbreon". * Originally the fur on her chest was going to be bigger and she was originally not going to have clothes, but this was eventually changed in order to make Aeliza appear more like a cleric. * Her glasses were smaller originally, but were redesigned to look more sci-fi and to make her looked older. * One color on her pallet was made grayer in order to make her look older. Category:Adults Category:Female Characters Category:Supporter Classes Category:Diamond Shyrinite Category:Good Characters Category:Staff Wielders Category:Characters